1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of vacuum cleaner appliances and attachments for vacuum cleaner appliances.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One of the most versatile and depended upon household appliances is the vacuum cleaner. Vacuum cleaners include upright vacuums and canisters. Vacuum cleaners clean by suction created by a blower mechanism. The blower mechanism displaces air in the body of the vacuum causing a vacuum that sucks dirt through a cleaning nozzle. Floor nozzles in both upright vacuums and canister vacuums have wheels, coasters or rollers so that the nozzle does not drag over the floor and thereby scratch, damage or cause unnecessary wear on the floor surface. Since the motion of a floor vacuum cleaner is primarily backwards and forwards, wheels are mounted on the canister or nozzle to allow the vacuum cleaner to move along the floor.
The versatility and utility of the vacuum cleaner has been greatly enhanced by the use of an extension hose, extension wand and various nozzle attachments that are used where the primary vacuum cleaner nozzle is ineffective. Attachments include an unpowered fan head cleaner, an elongated wand with angled tip for cleaning in corners and hard to reach areas, brush nozzles for cleaning delicate fabrics and removing dust and cobwebs. While these nozzles can potentially scratch, tear, wear or otherwise damage walls and other cleaning surfaces when the nozzle is passed over the surface, little has been done to address the problem of scratching.
It is known in the art to have an extension wand and nozzle with a rotatable brush tip. While the brush tip potentially protects surfaces, dirt and fibers (such as string, lint and hair) can get caught in the bristles and inhibit the transfer of dirt into the vacuum nozzle.
It is also known in the art to have wheels on the head of a suction nozzle as a protection. The location of wheels at or near the mouth of the nozzle potentially interferes with the performance of the nozzle. Moreover, the nozzles fitted with wheels are often heavy and unsuitable for convenient cleaning of walls, upholstery or drapes where the nozzles are lifted. Additionally, wheels are effective at moving the nozzle in a forward and backward direction but are primarily unidirectional, and do not provide a full range of motion needed for a hand-held nozzle attachments for cleaning walls, rafters, upholstery or the like.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a vacuum cleaner attachment that reduces the potential for damages to cleaning surfaces caused by contact of the cleaning nozzle over the surface. It is further needed to have a safeguard against damage that works equally effective when the nozzle is moved over the surface in a wide number of directions. It is further needed to have protection that does not interfere with the suction at the mouth of the nozzle. It is likewise advantageous for the device to work effectively with lightweight cleaning nozzles that are hand-held. The present invention addresses one or more of these and other needs.